1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developer carrying device for carrying charged developer with a travelling wave electric field, and an image forming device employing such a developer carrying device.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a developer carrying device making use of a travelling wave field has been known for carrying charged developer (e.g., toner). Such a developer carrying device includes a group of carrying electrodes, which form the travelling wave field as voltages are sequentially applied thereto. In the developer, a carrying path for carrying the developer is defined, and the group of carrying electrodes are arranged on the surface of the carrying path.
In the developer carrying device of this type, the developer needs to be leveled uniformly in a width direction (i.e., a direction perpendicular to the direction in which the developer is carried). For this purpose, in a conventional device, employed are a group of opposed electrodes, which are linear electrodes arranged in a width direction, facing the surface of the group of carrying electrodes, and spaced from each other by a predetermined distance.